


Minute by Minute

by annetta23



Series: ELU Universe by Annetta23 [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: Their morning kiss was slow, modestly hungry, and Eliott reluctantly pulled away after a good five seconds. That's a good sign.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELU Universe by Annetta23 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885111
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Minute by Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and cute. Hope you liked it xx

His phone alarm rang playfully, in contrast with Lucas’ morning mood.

Obviously getting ready for school was never fun, but mornings also meant a guessing game. Lucas rolled to the side carefully, met by Eliott’s slim back facing him. Was he gonna be stable this morning? Was he gonna be overly pumped, or muted and unbothered?

There’s no pattern, but it had polished Lucas’ patience and attentiveness. He’d love to start every morning with a cuddle, and he’d get that most of the time, so he’s just gonna wait.

Lucas dragged himself to the kitchen, reheating some croissants and poured himself a coffee and OJ. Maybe he should be leaving early; his French homework was only half finished, and he needed to copy Imane’s. Shit, Lucas blew the hair hanging on his forehead. He wanted to stay until Eliott was awake.

“Lucas? _Hérisson_?”

Coarse voice, messy hair. Morning Eliott was just like any person in the morning, but his deep eyes would look extra cold. Beautiful, but intimidating nonetheless.

“Morning,” Lucas waved from the counter. “ _Croissants_ , my love? Coffee?”

Eliott settled on the high chair, staring at the plate as if it was a weird kid in the library. Lucas got up and stretched himself to capture a kiss, which was gladly, warmly welcomed by Eliott. Their morning kiss was slow, modestly hungry, and Eliott reluctantly pulled away after a good five seconds.

That’s a good sign.

“Lucas? I don’t feel like going.”

_Eh?_

“Umm why? Are you okay?”

And Lucas was not talking about Eliott’s bipolar. If that’s the case, Eliott wouldn’t even be sitting across him now, or called him “ _hérisson_ ” earlier. If his bipolar was the case, what he had done already in five minutes would be more than what he’d usually get done in a whole day on his typical bad days.

“I don’t know...I’m just...not feeling good,”

Lucas walked around the counter and put his hands on Eliott’s neck and forehead. Ah, that’s why. No wonder their kiss earlier felt hot, literally, like a hot air was being exchanged. Lucas forced Eliott to finish half a croissant, drink a glass of water and got an Ibuprofen from the bathroom.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“Would you?”

Lucas scoffed. Eliott was doing those eyes again. Those pleading eyes, like when he was begging for Fifi. Was it intentional this time? Maybe. Either way, Lucas knew he’d always lose. He’d always get lost in those bright eyes that looked rather weak now.

“Yes I would. You know what? You take those pills, and after this I’ll get a warm cloth, wipe you all over, get you all clean and fresh, and wrap you like a burrito in the bed.”

And for the first time, Eliott was smiling cheek to cheek, his nose wrinkling adorably.

“I’d love that. Lucas?”

“Yes, love?”

“Thank you.”

Eliott’s smile was dimming, the spark in his eyes was replaced by guilt. 

“I know I’m a handful. I tried to warn you…”

“No, no, no, no, no,no. Ssshh, cut it out.” Lucas hugged Eliott’s hips, forcing him to get up. “I don’t wanna hear it. Come on, burrito. Hot bath. And should I remind you all over again? Minute by minute?”

That was not just an aesthetically proper term when he said it the first time. Lucas truly believed in that value. Minute by minute, he stopped getting panicked about things he’s unfamiliar with, and learned to learn. About his strength, about his weakness. About himself, and of course about Eliott.

This minute, Lucas learned that his alert was always expecting the dramatic, and that Eliott’s bipolar was not everything. He could catch a flu just like normal people, and that’s why Lucas thought he’s the guilty one here. But hey, minute by minute.

And the next minute, he’d enjoy working his hands all over Eliott’s curves and turn him into a comfy burrito. 


End file.
